La ira de los Siete
by Crysania M
Summary: Dicen que a veces los dioses muestran su ira a los hombres de la manera más cruel.  Resubido a causa de mi incapacidad para cambiar la clasificación. Pre-saga, sin spoilers. Tywin Lannister.


Trataba de expulsar de su cuerpo al mismo demonio. Los gritos que escapaban tras la puerta entreabierta desgarraban el aire y hacían jirones su templanza y su paciencia.

Catorce horas de agonía sin descanso en los que toda Roca Casterly se estremecía de dolor. Los alaridos de su esposa parecían salidos de una bestia. No se había movido de allí desde que empezaron los dolores, apretando la empuñadura de la espada hasta que los nudillos perdieron su color.

- Padre…

Se giró sobresaltado. Tras él, su hijo aguardaba erguido el momento adecuado para hablar.

- No es el momento, Jaime.

- Sí, padre. Estaba en el patio practicando con la espada pero…

… _pero los gritos de madre no me dejan pensar._

- … quería saber cómo está madre.

- No puede faltar mucho, hijo. No puede faltar mucho. Ahora ve a seguir practicando.

- Sí, padre.

_Que la Madre la guarde. Que la Madre la proteja. Se lo suplico a todos los dioses Antiguos y Nuevos._

Se quedó quieto. Había visto gente morir y disputas entre caballeros borrachos en su propio salón de banquetes que terminaban con alguien ensartado en el acero. Prostitutas muertas en callejones cuando cabalgaba con sus sirvientes por la ciudad. Corderos y cerdos que eran sacrificados y que chillaban hasta que las entrañas quedaban esparcidas por el suelo. Pero ahora su propia madre gritaba como si la estuvieran desollando viva y sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas.

- Jaime, he dicho que vayas a practicar con la espada.

- Sí, padre. Lo… lamento.

Se alejó tratando de controlar el paso. Su padre no debía verlo flaquear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siete horas después hizo que le llevaran un butacón a la puerta del dormitorio y olvidando todo decoro se dejó caer en él. Su mirada se perdió en las paredes de piedra y vagó de los estandartes a las armas y escudos que las vestían.

_Que la Madre la guarde._

Los llantos tras el muro lo adormecían, a pesar de que no pestañeaba. Tentado de empuñar la espada y rajar el vientre de su esposa para terminar por fin con su calvario, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a hacerse consciente del mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida. Clavó las uñas en la madera del asiento. Su esposa lo llamaba por su nombre entre el delirio, pero no debía entrar allí. No podía o de lo contrario pasaría por su hoja a todas las personas que estaban con ella sin ser capaces de hacer que aquello terminara.

El silencio se coló en sus oídos obligándolo a llevarse la mano al pecho. Sintió aterradora la ausencia de aquella siniestra música. La pesada puerta se abrió y una de las septas avanzó tan despacio como si fuera de plomo.

- Lord… Lord Tywin…

La maldita mujer estaba llorando. Él no se movió. En lugar de eso, se sintió fundido en el sillón como ardiente acero valyrio.

- Lord Tywin… señor… Lady Joanna…

Se levantó conteniendo a duras penas su deseo de abofetearla. Pero era una septa y no quería enfurecer a los dioses. Las mujeres de la habitación se apartaban de su camino mientras se acercaba al lecho. Gimoteaban. Casi prefería la voz rota de Joanna, que ahora se enfriaba contra la piedra.

Las sábanas empapadas no lograban contener la sangre que empezaba a cuartearse. Todo se había vuelto rojo menos la piel de Joanna, de una palidez casi etérea. Habían tenido la decencia de cerrarle las piernas, y los brazos descansaban inertes a los lados del cuerpo. Incluso ahora que estaba muerta podía percibir su dolor, su agotamiento, la extenuación pintada en el rostro.

- Que todo el mundo salga fuera.

Las mujeres se miraron indecisas. Lord Tywin vio que una de ellas sostenía un bulto entre los brazos, algo demasiado pequeño para ser un niño. Pero no sólo lo sujetaba, porque más bien parecía deseosa de que lo que envolvía en la fina tela cambiase rápidamente de manos o de ser autorizada a dejarlo caer.

- Señor, mi señor…

- ¡He dicho que fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera o los Otros se os llevarán el alma antes de que vuestro cadáver toque el suelo!

Se apresuraron a salir procurando no tropezar con él. La mujer que sostenía aquello salió la última y dirigió a su señor una última mirada.

Lord Tywin le dio la espalda y fue a arrodillarse junto a su esposa.

- Llévatelo. No quiero verlo.

.-.-.-.-.

Lady Joanna era velada en la cripta del castillo. Las exequias fúnebres tendrían lugar al día siguiente tras el cortejo que llevaría su cuerpo por media ciudad hasta regresar al panteón de los Lannister, donde podría por fin guardar reposo.

Lord Tywin acariciaba la mortaja. Su esposa llevaba muerta un día y medio y él aún no conocía a su hijo.

La cripta familiar iba siendo eventualmente ocupada por los familiares y vasallos que habían llegado a tiempo para mostrar sus respetos a Lady Joanna. Los Westerling no tardarían desde El Risco. Su hermano, Sir Kevan, y Lady Dorna habían aparecido cuando los cuervos les hicieron saber que su esposa estaba en sus últimos días de gestación, como si temieran el fatal desenlace. Ellos y sus cuatro hijos se alojaban en el castillo desde entonces, y no es que a Lord Tywin le importara en lo más mínimo, pero Cersei detestaba a sus primos. En cuanto al resto, no hacía falta llamar a los Marbrand o a los Payne para que acudieran, y su primo Stafford también estaría allí para honrar el cuerpo de su hermana fallecida.

El cortejo partió al amanecer. Lord Tywin lo encabezaba a lomos de su regia montura acompañando a Lady Joanna, con la vista al frente y mirando de soslayo la pálida mortaja. Cersei y Jaime flanqueaban a su padre, y poco o nada importaban al hombre los caballeros que cuidaban su retaguardia.

El lento paso de los caballos exasperaba a Cersei. La niña no había derramado aún ni una sola lágrima, y la única señal de duelo que se había permitido mostrar Jaime en público era la interrupción de sus prácticas durante los días del luto. Lady Dorna lloraba tan alto como le estaba permitido, dada la proximidad del populacho agolpado a los lados del camino.

El nutrido grupo retrocedió hacia el panteón una vez hubieron recorrido el centro de la ciudad. Los niños miraban curiosos el cuerpo oculto entre las telas, y los taberneros se mezclaban con las putas y los artesanos en su intento por ver de cerca el cuerpo. Susurros velados escapaban de vez en cuando entre la multitud y llegaban, a su pesar, a oídos de Lord Tywin.

- … dicen que el bebé es un monstruo…

- … mató a Lady Joanna durante el alumbramiento… que los dioses se apiaden de ella…

Aquél ser era aún un misterio para él, pero fuera lo que fuera se había llevado la vida de su señora.

- … un castigo de los dioses para demostrarle al señor…

Lord Tywin asió las bridas con fuerza, contuvo la respiración y giró la cabeza lentamente. Localizó al hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Tenía las manos sucias y llevaba un delantal; probablemente se tratase de un herrero. Su hermano Kevan cabalgaba tras él. Se inclinó con cuidado acercándose a su oído.

- ¿Ves al hombre del delantal, el de la espesa barba negra?

Sir Kevan se giró y respondió con una breve inclinación.

- Que le corten la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.

El septon ofició el sepelio y encomendó el alma de Lady Joanna a la guía de los Siete. Jaime y Cersei se tomaban de las manos junto a Lord Tywin. A mitad de la ceremonia Cersei empezó a revolverse con inquietud y su padre siguió su mirada hacia el fondo del panteón; una de las septas de Joanna había aparecido portando de nuevo entre los brazos el pequeño bulto de telas. Jaime alzó la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos vidriosos de Lord Tywin.

- Dile que se lo lleve.

.-.-.-.-.

La doncella admiraba el vestido azul de Cersei. Otras dos peinaban los largos bucles dorados mientras su prima Janei contemplaba aburrida la escena.

- ¿Sabes, prima, que dicen que tu nuevo hermano es un monstruo?

Las doncellas aguardaron espantadas un ataque de ira de la pequeña Cersei.

- Sí. Lo he oído.

- ¿Y bien?

Cersei observó pensativa los pliegues de su vestido.

- Es la criatura más repulsiva que jamás he visto.

Janei se tapó la boca ocultando una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Mi madre dice que Lord Tywin aún no le ha puesto nombre!

- Mi padre ni siquiera lo ha visto. Debería echarlo de comer a las gallinas. Apenas mide un codo.

- ¡Quiero verlo!

A Cersei le repugnaba su prima. Pero su nuevo hermano sin nombre producía en ella una mezcla entre asco y fascinación que hacía que tuviera ganas de verlo otra vez.

- Está bien. Pero si se lo cuentas a alguien haré que te corten la lengua. –advirtió- Y lo mismo os digo a vosotras –añadió dirigiéndose a las doncellas.

Las dos muchachas bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos que separaban los aposentos de Cersei de los del recién nacido; Janei llevando un suave trote, Cersei con paso firme pero sosegado.

La estancia mantenía una tenue penumbra. Una pequeña cama alta la dominaba desde el centro, casi oculta por un dosel en seda de color amarillo pastel. Cersei avanzó con decisión, pero su prima se mantuvo a una distancia que le pareció prudencial.

- Vamos, estúpida. Ayer estuve dándole con un palo y puedo asegurarte que no muerde.

La niña se asomó, y como suponía volvió a experimentar el sobrecogimiento de la primera vez. El diminuto bebé pataleaba débilmente con sus piernas torcidas de rodillas nudosas mientras observaba a la inesperada visitante con un ojo negro y otro verde. La nariz hundida coronaba un rostro de frente achatada y barbilla prominente. El cabello lacio y rubio, casi blanco, servía a duras penas para ocultar la enorme cabeza, grotesca en comparación con el escuálido y deforme cuerpo.

Janei se acercó y miró por encima del hombro de su prima con cautela, retrocediendo espantada al instante.

- ¡Es… es un monstruo! ¡Un engendro!

Se llevó la mano al estómago y miró a la otra muchacha.

- Cersei… ¡tu hermano es un monstruo enano!

- Lo sé. –respondió sin apartar la mirada de él.

- No quiero verlo más. Vámonos, Cersei, vámonos.

.-.-.-.-.

Lord Tywin contemplaba el fuego sin mirar a la temblorosa septa que sostenía a su hijo.

- Acércalo.

_Que la Madre se apiade de ella…_

La mujer se inclinó acercándolo a él. Apartó la tela y miró de reojo para, sin atreverse a contemplarlo demasiado, apartar la vista espantado.

- Por todos los dioses… es un monstruo.

La septa se arrodilló suplicante junto a él.

- Señor, mi señor, el niño está maldito. Nos ha quitado a nuestra Lady Joanna. Los Otros se lo lleven, mi señor, o traerá la desgracia. Tal vez sería mejor…

Lord Tywin miró a la anciana lleno de furia.

- No lo digas mujer, no te atrevas o te cortaré la garganta. La sangre de los Lannister corre por sus venas, y así será hasta su último Día del Nombre.

- Mi señor, no…

El hombre se levantó y antes de abandonar la estancia miró por última vez al niño que empezaba a llorar.

- Tyrion.


End file.
